Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/19 January 2015
07:54 Piniak to szatanista 07:54 chwila, zaraz wrócę 07:54 hayo :D 07:54 Bo nie mam ochoty na to, by przychodzili mi tutaj ludzie z innych chatów i narzekali na to, co robicie. 07:54 Szatanista. 07:54 Wp*eprza Koty jak potłuczony 07:54 Dobrze napisałem lel 07:54 Nie. 07:54 x'D 07:55 satanista ? ;_; 07:55 Ej. Mnie jeszcze Piniak nie zjadł D: 07:55 huha jestem 07:55 co się dzieje? 07:55 Trudno, stworze inne konto dla Hiszpańskiej wiki i będę przeklinać po Hiszpańsku :V 07:55 Aracz, ja z góry mówię, że nikogo nie obrażam, tylko szukam ziomków, a że oni mnie banują to nie moja wina. ;; 07:55 Kisiel! 07:55 jacy sataniści?! 07:55 Gtsa, ale czemu to robisz? 07:55 No ja dostałem screena. 07:55 Kisiel, a mam zjeść? 07:56 Bo nuda :v 07:56 Z góry ostrzegam, że jak ktoś zrobi raid na jakąkolwiek inną wikię, wstawiam bana. 07:56 GADAĆ 07:56 ? 07:56 Ja nawet za multikonto zbanuję, bo oni potrafią dojść do tego, z jakiej wiki się przychodzi. 07:56 A tak nam tylko imię niszczycie. 07:56 Piniak. Podziękuję. 07:56 I prowokujecie ich najazdy. 07:56 Widziałem raid ang. CPWC na Disney Wiki, i nie było to miłe wydarzenie. 07:56 Kisiel pw ;x 07:56 Ok 07:56 ja mogę nawet dać bana na IP 07:56 Jak za multikonto, to popieram/ 07:57 nawet :v 07:57 Bah, słaba ta klawiatura. 07:57 .-. 07:57 Moim zdaniem multi w ogóle nie powinny być tolerowane. ._. 07:57 popieram 07:57 Małe klawisze, i mógłbym to pewnie złamać bez wysiłku. 07:57 to gadaj z CS - oni tolerują 07:57 Backspace ma rozmiar normalnego klawisza. 07:57 Ale to że cs tuleruje nie znaczy, że my też mamy. ._. 07:58 tuleruje. 07:58 (bp) 07:58 *toleruje 07:58 Okeeeej? 07:58 :l ok 07:58 phh....Ser, odegrałeś się (bp) 07:58 ;v 07:58 hej Light 07:59 aż mi się śpiewać chcę >U< 07:59 spiewaj xD 07:59 Lobo 07:59 Może 07:59 Skejp? x'D 07:59 Chcę tego posłuchać >.< 07:59 ok xD 07:59 to wbijać na Skype, jak ktoś ma xD 07:59 oooooooooo 08:00 wait :V 08:00 ale mam wybrane 08:00 Lol widzi ktoś Rico 08:00 Bo mi znikł z listy 08:00 JA 08:00 ja* 08:00 widze ;_; 08:00 Lobo, możecie mnie dodać do tamtej konfy? 08:00 LoL 08:00 ja nie :V 08:00 Rico poszedł sobie. 08:01 Ja mogę. 08:01 laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagi mam kochanie laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagi mam 08:01 napisal mi ze zaraz wroci .-. 08:01 Ale nie ;-; 08:01 Sam nwm. ;-; 08:01 Z góry proszę o nie dodawanie mnie do czegokolwiek. 08:02 Nys - i ten głos XD 08:02 *nikt nawet nie ma takiego zamiaru* 08:02 "Z góry" 08:02 Pinczer, ciśnij na Skype 08:02 Lobo. Xd 08:02 NIR! 08:02 Jak chcesz to poszukaj znaczenie. 08:02 Jestem. x'D 08:02 Dodaj. 08:03 Cross, nie, poczekam aż mnie oświecisz. 08:03 Więc trochę poczekasz. 08:03 Ender, wbijaj xD 08:04 Prawie mi smutno. 08:04 odrzuciłeś 08:04 czemu ? .-. 08:04 Pinczer 08:04 No akceptuj, no >.< 08:05 Lobczer? 08:06 co? 08:06 jeszcze czekam na Endera i zaczynam 08:06 Cso. 08:06 śpiew 08:07 *^* 08:07 Czy tylko ja wyobrażam sobie Lobo jako Elfa? 08:07 lel 08:08 Tak. 08:08 ja jako piekna niewiaste 08:08 Bo ja wiem, jak Lobo wygląda. B) 08:08 I tak nie dostaniesz moda, nie podlizuj się. 08:08 :/ 08:08 Ja też wiem 08:08 Nie chcę moda 08:08 lel 08:08 ;-; lobo jest niebieski 08:08 Na ciul mi mod? 08:08 ten prawdziwy 08:08 xD 08:08 mamochotępowiedziećcośchamskiego. 08:08 Evil zna Ważniaka! 08:08 To nie jest nawet do ciebie. 08:08 Siema, ja na pięć minut 08:09 Cross to pisz o kim mówisz 08:09 xD 08:09 Bowser nie reklamuje Pokemonów? 08:09 lel 08:09 :3 08:10 znam wazniaka xD 08:10 woo 08:10 masz propsy ode mnie 08:10 a Takera znasz? 08:10 ehe ^^ 08:11 Lesnar OP, kek 08:11 Helou 08:12 Matka wysmarowała mi twarz płynem na trądzik (ogw) 08:13 ;_; mniam 08:13 D: 08:13 Kaszub, chodź na skejpa, Lobo śpiewa. 08:14 Piniak jestem 08:14 tylko nie na konfie 08:14 o/ 08:14 + słucham AdBustera i SciFun 08:14 xD 08:15 Pfffff. 08:15 Piniak http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ZZS5HxhT2U Zwiedzamy? 08:15 Urbex <3 08:15 Jak mnie przenocujesz. x'D 08:17 Nosee ja jestem z Poznania (megusta) 08:17 I zawsze taki fort zwiedzić mogę 08:17 Piniak 2,50 zł za noc 08:17 x'D 08:19 D: 08:19 Ja mam tylko Pałac Potockich. 08:19 No, jeszcze blisko do Krakowa (derp) 08:19 Jak już to tylko jedna noc byłaby. x'D 08:19 Ja mam opuszczony szpital u siebie w mieście. D: 08:20 Lobo :3 https://www.facebook.com/pages/Opuszczone-Tr%C3%B3jmiasto/314094732087310?fref=ts 08:20 mhm 08:20 zwiedzamy ? ^^ 08:20 xD 08:20 Będę w Gdańsku. :3 08:20 Fort Poznański jest połączony z kanałami pod poznaniem 08:21 Jaki spam nie było mnie sama nie wiem ile a tu 107 wiadomości :P 08:21 Spadam Bayo! 08:21 Cya. 08:21 bay .-. 08:21 (derp) https://www.facebook.com/CR3RExplo?pnref=story 08:21 pinia to ten idziesz na kawe ? xD 08:21 Z Tobą? 08:23 siemano 08:24 nwm moze xD 08:24 hej :3 08:25 czo tam? 2015 01 19